The invention concerns a windshield wiping device for a vehicle, especially a motor vehicle.
Windshield wiping devices typically have a wiper arm or wiper lever, wherein a wiper blade, on which a wiper lip is attached, is moved on the window of a motor vehicle. The wiper arm is moved alternating between a first turning point and a second turning point. For this purpose, the wiper arm is connected via the drive shaft to a wiper motor.
In the windshield wiping devices known in the prior art, it can happen that the wiper blade loses contact with the window when driving fast, especially on windshields with large changes in curvature. This can result in the formation of streaks and/or fogging. High requirements are also placed on windshield wiping devices during extreme weather conditions, such as the handling and removal of water and/or snow from the windshield. Especially in the case of snow, windshield wiping devices known from the prior art have drawbacks. Thus, a snow wedge is formed by traditional wipers, resulting in steadily increasing forces acting on the wiper or needing to be exerted by it. The field of vision can also be reduced, since the snow cannot be removed adequately from the windshield.
There is thus a need to further improve windshield wiping devices, especially in terms of the avoidance of formation of streaks and/or fogging when driving fast and in terms of the ability to remove snow from the windshield.